


Playing Dress-Up

by KingPreussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Human Names, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/KingPreussen
Summary: Just this once, Prussia was glad his brother never wanted him and Romano to room together for conferences. This way it would make a nice surprise.---Itwasa nice surprise.





	Playing Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> another short story i finished up and edited. romano gets to be the aggressor >: ) enjoy!

Sometimes Prussia felt a little disappointed that he was only really invited to meetings because of his perceived calming effect on Romano.

They had been dating for about six months, a blink of an eye for a nation even as young as South Sudan, but Prussia could admit that Romano yelled less and smiled more when he was around. That confidence boost was enough to overshadow the spike of hurt he felt whenever his brother glared at his sneakers in a conference room or whenever Austria just huffed at him instead of reacting to his antagonism like he did back in the day.

Prussia sighed and pulled on the ends of his suit jacket, glancing one last time in the hotel mirror that spanned the far wall of the bathroom. He liked his normal clothes (he wouldn't wear them if he didn't) but today Romano had a presentation scheduled and would therefore be more irritable than normal. Prussia figured that dressing up a little would make Romano happy with him, and that would improve his mood overall.

Just this once, Prussia was glad his brother never wanted him and Romano to room together for conferences. This way it would make a nice surprise.

Germany knocked on the bathroom door. "It's time to head down," he said, his voice muffled through the wood.

Prussia took one last deep breath, fiddling with his hair for a second, and then stepped forward to pull the door open. Germany stood in silence for a moment; Prussia almost backed down and laughed it all off as a joke, but then Germany cleared his throat and mumbled, "You look very... presentable, brother."

"So do you, West!" Prussia crowed back, a grin on his lips. "Come on, before we're late! Who was it who taught you to be punctual?"

He kept up the chatter all the way down to the conference hall to quell his nerves. Other nations were milling about, less than half actually in their seats, and so a lot of eyes were on him when they walked in the room. Some people like Switzerland and Netherlands scowled at him, but they always looked like that, so he didn't take offense. The one pair of eyes he actually wanted to see were turned away.

Romano looked amazing as usual, _especially_ from behind, Prussia thought to himself. He could almost feel a dopey grin spreading over his face but didn't have the heart to control it. Romano was discussing something with his brother in strident tones, not quite angry but not pleased either.

Prussia got within a few meters of him and called, softly, "What's up, Roma?"

The Italian paused and an almost ominous silence settled over the nations around him. Prussia shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers, probably ruining the lines of his suit, to hide his nervously clenching fingers.

" _Buongiorno_ ," Romano said, already sounding more relaxed. He turned and looked at Prussia and had much the same reaction that Prussia's brother did, although with a lot less surprise and more unbridled attraction. " _Oddio_ , Prussia, what are you wearing?"

Prussia pulled his hands out of his pockets and folded them behind his back instead in a loose parade rest, leaning back on his heels. "Do you like it?" He teased, tilting his head at his best angle. "I went to a tailor and everything."

"Like it?" Romano stalked toward him with a predatory step that had other nations looking away lest they see something lewd (and Hungary reaching for her camera). Romano only kissed Prussia once, though, on the corner of his mouth. "You look amazing, _bello_. What's the occasion?"

Prussia could feel his face heating up more and more as Romano moved further into his personal space. The shorter nation only had eyes for him, otherwise he might have been tomato red as well: his little brother was squealing about how cute they were in the background and Germany looked moments from apoplexy at their PDA.

"No occasion," Prussia replied, letting Romano open the two buttons on his jacket to slide his arms around Prussia's waist underneath it. He leaned forward slightly, just enough that his lips brushed against Romano's ear. "I know you have a presentation today and I wanted to look nice to support you." Prussia swallowed and stammered, "Or something. Maybe I just wanted to look awesome today."

Romano pulled back slightly to look up at him, his fingertips sliding down Prussia's back and into his belt loops. "You think that dingy red sweatshirt of yours and a pair of black jeans looks 'awesome'," he corrected. "You wanted to look _edible_."

"I think we should start the meeting," Germany stammered. Romano shot him a dirty look but obligingly pulled away from his boyfriend and re-straightened his outfit.

"Expect a reward later," Romano said under his breath, his golden eyes dark and warm. Prussia could only nod and grin like an idiot. Besides dating Romano in the first place, this was his best idea _ever_.


End file.
